


Каждая крупица счастья

by Die_Glocke, WTF_TBS



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время Первой мировой войны Джеку частенько приходилось умирать, а Тиму — избегать смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждая крупица счастья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Each Little Scrap of Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396) by [derryderrydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown). 



Тим Латимер был в карете скорой помощи, покидавшей Ипр, когда лежащий рядом с ним американец сделал судорожный вдох и вернулся к жизни. Едва санитары и водитель прекратили суетиться вокруг него, придя к выводу, что диагноз «смерть» был поставлен ошибочно, Тим сказал:

— Ну ты и штуку провернул.

Американец открыл глаза и с усталой улыбкой взглянул на Тима.

— У меня с каждым разом получается все лучше. Полезный навык в таком месте, как это.

— Мне кажется, не умирать — гораздо проще.

Американец рассмеялся с осторожностью человека, заработавшего травму грудной клетки.

— А вот с _этим_ у меня всегда были сложности.

Машина подпрыгнула на выбоине, и Тим закрыл глаза, пытаясь проигнорировать вспышку боли в бедре.

— Просто нужно не оказываться там, где тебя поджидает Смерть.

— А у меня нет доступа к ее ежедневнику.

Тим улыбнулся.

— Мой школьный учитель научил меня одному трюку, похоже, сам того не осознав. Он был доктором.

— Доктором наук? — резко спросил американец. Тим поднял на него взгляд. Его собеседник приподнялся на локте и подался вперед так сильно, что на следующей выбоине его едва не сбросило на пол. — Или _Доктором_?

Тим не ответил.

— Отвечай, черт тебя подери! Это был _тот самый_ Доктор?

— Да, — сказал Тим. — Тот самый Доктор.

— Черт. — Американец откинулся на спину. — Школьный учитель. Ах, Доктор, как это тебя занесло учить детишек в школе?

— Он прятался, — пояснил Тим и рассказал американцу о ночи, воспоминания о которой до сих пор приводили его в ужас, несмотря на все, что ему с тех пор довелось пережить на войне.

— Могу я взглянуть на часы?

Тим протянул их с нерешительностью: американец смотрел на часы с какой-то хищной алчностью, и Тим испугался, что не получит их назад. Но мужчина просто держал их в руках чуть ли не благоговейно. Проведя подушечкой большого пальца по крышке, он поднял взгляд и сказал: «Это просто часы», как будто ожидал чего-то большего.

— Они приносят мне удачу, — сказал Тим, протягивая руку. Американец напоследок сжал часы в кулаке, прежде чем вернуть их владельцу. Металл все еще был теплым от его прикосновения. Тим спрятал часы в карман того, что когда-то было его кителем. — Когда ты его встретил?

Американец рассмеялся, и Тима удивил оттенок горечи в его смехе.

— О, примерно пятьдесят лет назад. Или через двадцать пять лет. Зависит от того, как считать.

— Понимаю, — сказал Тим, хотя на самом деле не совсем понял.

— Это было в разгар войны. Но, наверное, мне не следует тебе об этом рассказывать.

— Через двадцать пять лет война все еще будет идти? — Тиму подумалось, что стоило бы удивиться, но ему и так уже казалось, будто эта война никогда не закончится.

— Нет, конечно. Этой осталось еще года три.

— Три года, — улыбнулся Тим. — Не так уж и плохо. Наполеоновские войны длились шестнадцать.

— Но Наполеоновским войнам хватило ума не быть настолько индустриализированными, — рассеянно сказал американец, садясь и поправляя униформу. — Ладно, мне надо выбираться отсюда и возвращаться на фронт, а то в госпитале начнут задавать неловкие вопросы о том, что тут делает идеально здоровый мужчина. Не хочу, чтобы меня расстреляли за дезертирство. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Неохота ставить в неловкое положение парней, которые будут приводить приговор в исполнение.

— Погоди, — сказал Тим, и американец замер, коснувшись рукой двери. — Как тебя зовут?

— Харкнесс. Кап… нет. Лейтенант Джек Харкнесс. Никак не могу привыкнуть к понижению в звании.

— Тим Латимер.

— Приятно познакомиться, Тим. — Харкнесс протянул руку. Тиму показалось, что рукопожатие длилось на несколько секунд дольше обычного, но стоило ему только об этом подумать, как Джек уже распахивал заднюю дверь неотложки. — Надеюсь, мы с тобой еще окажемся в одном окопе.

С этими словами он выпрыгнул из машины. Тим откинулся на спину, закрыл глаза, увидел их следующую встречу и улыбнулся.


End file.
